Start To Finish
Start To Finish is the Seventy episode of Hendrix Linguistics. Plot Darius is in another dimension, controlling Hendrix. He using minions to use as zombies. He will use for his army, to unleash terror. He vows to use it turn anyone and destroy everything in his way, as he laughs. Doctor Hawkins wants Hendrix to go inside the portal, as it doesn't work inside Providence Accord. Hendrix knows Darius, William and Sloan are all the problems. Bock was wounded and back up, as Hendrix tells him to get some rest to heal. Hendrix hits Doctor Hawkins, as he found out a memory of something inside the Cybernetics. He realize there's a flashback of how the Cybernetics were created, as Hendrix tells her his mother was the main part of it. Doctor Hawkins touches his Cybernetics, as Doctor Hawkins laughs, as Hendrix sees vision from the future and the past. It shows Skyler and Derrick both talking to each other, Derrick was talking to his wife, about her in a dress. Skyler helping NASA, as she will them land rocket to space. Skyler calls Derrick handsome, as she knows that Derrick works for militaries, as Doctor Hawkins sees her mother for the first time since years. Next part, Skyler and Fennoy about the arm device they are going to make. Skyler is not buffing, as she wants it to arm technology for one to make someone worthy. Fennoy knows Skyler is doing her best, as Hendrix sees how the Cybernetics are organized, to use it to program the chip. Doctor Hawkins admire his mother, as she upset that her father didn't tell him. Skyler fell in love with Derrick, as they got married in a wedding. Doctor Hawkins knows she lost count, as she continues to create the Cybernetics, about how to turn on. Next, Hendrix tells that Doctor Hawkins is born at that time, as she remembers the time that her and mothers didn't bond much. Doctor Hawkins started to realize how she died soon. Skyler and Fennoy was ready to test the Cybernetics, as they begin to power up. Skyler tries to turn it off, as is explodes and Darius was formed. Doctor Hawkins realize he was the one, he's controlling zombies, as Doctor Hawkins knows more, Hendrix tells Doctor Hawkins that she was locked, as Darius use the gas to kill Skyler. It made Doctor Hawkins sad, as Cybernetics was warned down. Hendrix wishes she was alive so that Skyler does more about it, which would have been an honor. Darius was sent back to his dimension, as he also killed 6 people on that train. Fennoy finish the Cybernetics testing, as Hendrix was proven worthy, he called his mother, great wife, great doctor and a mother. Hendrix started to know how the Cybernetics searches feelings. Doctor Hawkins started to cry, as she learns about her mother's death. She hugs Hendrix about telling him about her mother, as Hendrix will tell more if he survives. Derrick knows many zombies are coming, as Hendrix prepares for his team to fight. Episode Moments * Cybernetics can search of feelings, when you are touching it, in emotion * Doctor Hawkins learns how her mother died, from Hendrix telling her * Doctor Skyler Hawkins created the Cybernetics, leaving Fennoy to complete, after her death * Darius was born and was sent back to his dimension, before he went back now * Darius zombies have began to spread Characters * Hendrix Underwood * Doctor Caitlyn Hawkins * Bock Warden * Providence Accord Soldiers * Derrick Hawkins (Past And Present) * Skyler Hawkins (Past) * Kendrick Fennoy (Past) * NASA (Past) Villains * Darius (Past) Links Quotes Naming And Translations Trivia * Skyler married Derrick, as Doctor Hawkins is born by them * Skyler is killed by Darius * Darius was created when the Cybernetics was malfunctioning * Hendrix learns that the Cybernetics, can search through feelings when you touch it * Derrick didn't tell her daughter, because it will upset her See Also Category:Episodes Category:Hendrix Linguistics: Episodes Category:Hendrix Linguistics: Season Four Episodes Category:Written By Guillermo Del Toro Category:Directed By Wes Gleason